1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-157852 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a positive electrode for a lithium battery including an aluminum oxide coating film having a thickness of 1 μm or less formed on the surface of an aluminum current collector. Patent Literature 1 describes that an aluminum oxide coating film having a thickness exceeding 1 μm is not sufficiently broken when the current collector and the positive electrode mixture layer are pressed in the thickness direction, resulting in a significant deterioration in the current collecting properties.
Incidentally, for example, an internal short circuit in a battery or exposure of a battery to high temperature may cause a redox reaction between a positive electrode active material and an aluminum current collector to cause large heat generation. Since the technology of Patent Literature 1 cannot increase the thickness of the aluminum oxide coating film, the heat generation due to such a redox reaction cannot be sufficiently prevented.